Erase The Shadow
by LetsVanguard
Summary: A/U, Knights, Magicians,Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. Prince Bakura of Whildern massacred his family, save for his twin brother Ryou whom now searches for his defect brother. King Atem of Denzenar may be his best chance, but the two Kingdoms share a violent past. Can there be a truce built upon a history of death and betrayal? Can they save the Lands from falling into Darkness?
1. The Blue Prince And The Sorcerer

_**Thanks for taking the time to read I hope you enjoy it. :) This sounds like a crazy story, I know, but please give it a shot. Just don't expect anything AMAZING, because I'm still getting the hang of this haha. There will be some Shonen-ai/bxb/yaoi, so be wary and forewarned about that. Haven't settled on any pairings yet, if there are any you particularly like feel free to suggest. This is an Alternate Universe story with Knights and Magic, romance and that villian Bakura destroying things! Well, for more info on me, check my bio, which I'll have up soon. Oh I was told I must say: I own nothing of Yugioh or its characters, they are the property of their respective creator/s. ENJOY!**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

The citizens of Whildern scrambled, cried, ran as debris from their once adored castle crumbled atop them. Flames scarred the white tower, thick black smoke filled the sky and drowned the air. Able men grabbed their thickest armors and clothing, desperately searching for anything that could be used as a weapon and raced for the front gates of the castle. At the very top, amidst the fire and smoke in the chamber of the King's Throne Room, a fierce smirking young man sat on the King's throne. "You made it here, Ryou."

Clutching his murdered Mother's body to his own, he attempted to hold back his tears as his parents' murderer calmly spoke to him. "Why have you done this brother?" Young Prince Ryou glared in confusion and agony as he placed his Mother's lifeless body gently back on the ground. "What madness has taken you?" He seethed.

Fire whipped around them, engulfing everything that once resembled a castle. "My dear brother, you naively fixate a scathing look upon me, but what I've done is save this Kingdom from its own damnation." The taller, more masculine twin brother replied as he approached the other.

"What? Saved what? You've murdered everyone here! How can you stand there and smile, Bak-"

The other laughed haughtily as he grabbed him by the collar. "Ryou, you didn't see what I saw. Our foolish parents aimed to ally themselves with our greatest enemy. You weren't at Bozniel, so you have no idea what a true massacre looks like. If we showed our backs to them, we would surely be stabbed. I tried to explain this to Mother and Father," He shrugged and held a loose smirk. "They called me delirious. Believing me to be tired and traumatized from the horrid nightmare that befell Bozniel." He shook his head helplessly.

Prince Ryou pulled out of his grip, he fell to the ground "So you killed them, and decided to burn the castle along with everyone else within?" He stood to his feet and reached for his sword. "There's no excuse for it, brother."

"There was no choice in it. I don't do things without reason, you of all people should know that. They didn't listen. Didn't give it a second thought." He scathed dangerously low. "I couldn't allow them to sign that treaty. But as long as they were alive, there was nothing that could be done. But now that they're dead - I will become the King and I will kill that old Lord of Denzenar myself. Take the power he obtained by slaying thousands of our People's blood."

Prince Ryou readied his sword and charged forward, "I know not of this insanity you speak of. But I will not allow a mad man like you, that willingly kills his own family to usurp the throne and cause needless war!"

A smirk crossed Bakura's lips as he raised his hand up, a dark swirl of purple and black light emanated and stopped Prince Ryou in his tracks. "I will be the ruler of this land, of the world. My reign will wither the weak, empower the strong, and destroy all those who oppose me. I had hoped you would understand, my dear brother, but it appears you're as frail and emotional as always. I am Prince Bakura, I will topple Denzenar!"

Prince Ryou's eyes widened and he attempted to brace himself as the swirl of dark light blasted him. "No, I mustn't die… Mother… F-father…" His guard dropped, his sword fell with a resounding clink against the floor and everything faded into darkness with the crackling beat of fire and sneering laughter.

_**Because of the events that took place that chilling day, the Treaty between Denzenar and Whildern never came to pass. Prince Bakura disappeared into the shadows and for two years wasn't heard of. However, two years after the massacre at Whildern castle, the slaying of many top officials as well as the King of Denzenar, himself, were assassinated within the walls of the castle of Denzenar. Though the details of the killings were covered up and the truth buried within those same walls, rumors surfaced that the Conspirator Prince of Whildern was involved…**_

_**Six Years After The Betrayal At Whildern Castle…**_

**Light To The Shadow**

**I. The Blue Prince & The Sorcerer**

"You have a lot of nerve to challenge me, Seto." The Denzenar Sorcerer known as Mahado smirked as he sat his thick black book onto the chair he had been sitting. He stepped before his challenger with utmost confidence in each stride.

The Knight clad in armor blue and white glared daringly, "Still full of yourself, I see, Mahado." He spoke the other's name in a tone just short of disrespect.

"Oh? I think those words better fit you. I had hoped your visit to Wyndela would've humbled that overconfidence and pompous air of yours some. It appears you're still a petulant child picking fights though." His smirk turned to a stern frown, "It looks like I will have to tame that spirit of yours." Black and red light surrounded the sorcerer, causing a stir of wind to blow his black robes around in turn.

Seto's glare darkened. "Petulant child? You moronic knave. Do not think yourself so high and mighty because you were _given_ the title of the King's Guard." Mahado's dark eyes narrowed vehemently. "Everyone knows you have that title only because _Atem _is your friend. It had nothing to do with your skill or power." The knight unsheathed his sword. "My cousin is so pitifully naive at times. It will no doubt be his downfall."

"Tch. You speak of him with such ill distaste, I'll never understand why my Lord named you a Guardian as well. Whether you share his blood or not, someone as disrespectful as you," The light formed a solid ball of force that rested in his palm. He stepped forward with his right and aimed it at the other, "Doesn't deserve that title!" He shot the beam and it whirred a sharp whistling sound as it made for its target.

The Blue Knight Seto smirked and raised his left hand up, a wall of white light effectively shielded the blast. "You call me impatient, petulant… Did you forget that I excel at spell cancellation?" He lowered his left. "I don't care if you're called one of the most powerful Sorcerer's in the world, you will never beat me!" He exclaimed and charged forward.

Mahado, "I will make you regret challenging me, Seto!" He raised his hand straight above and fireballs erupted from the air and began hurtling towards the quickly approaching knight.

Said knight, stopped and dodged the exploding flames. But through one, Mahado leapt at him with a fist encircled in ice, he punched him in the chest and sent him flying across the hall. He smirked and raised his hand once more, "Surely you can't be that pathetic, knight Seto." Balls of fire came raining down once more. The knight stood to his feet with a sneer and mumbled something under his breath. He ran towards the other again.

Mahado made to charge at him but found he couldn't move. His eyes widened as he looked down to see his feet were bound with nearly transparent chains. "These are… I see you've adopted some of your sneaky little pests' techniques."

Seto sighed. "I didn't expect you to actually fall for it. Have you grown that comfortable and soft?" He said as he approached the other and kicked him in the stomach. The enchantment chains dispersed and the kick sent the sorcerer sliding across the opposite way. The Knight placed both his hands on his sword and readied himself. "I'm not playing around anymore, Mahado. I'd suggest you take this seriously as well." He then murmured another enchantment and his sword was shrouded in blue flame.

Mahado took a deep breath and stood to his feet. Dark purple eyes glared into determined blues, "Very well. I will not lose to you. I will happily put you back in your place for insulting not only me, but the Lord we both serve." Both of his hands began to glow with a green light. "Here I come, Seto!" He shouted. The knight nodded and the two raced towards each other.

Just as their attacks were about to connect, a person suddenly appeared in-between them. Someone they both knew and recognized instantly. "Dammit!" The knight exclaimed and their attacks exploded in a clash of blue and green, and then a larger crimson howl of light swallowed the room and sent both the knight and sorcerer soaring.

What felt like minutes rolled by as the smoke cleared to reveal a man no older than Seto, with severe amethyst eyes that seemed a little pissed but mostly irritated, wearing a crown of gold bejeweled with three rare gems in the center. Yes. The King of Denzenar himself, the young Lord Atem stood with his hands outstretched, each one responsible for sending the two in their current places.

Mahado sat up and cringed as his whole body felt like it was on fire. He stood slowly to his feet and breathed heavily, on the other side, Seto was doing the same. "My Lord, I-"

Atem glanced over at Mahado and sighed. "I don't want to hear it. You two have done some major damage to the castle. There is no reason for you two to be fighting right now."

Mahado nodded and bowed, "Yes. Apologies, my Lord."

The Knight sheathed his sword and glowered at the King. "We were in the middle of sparring, Atem. You had no right to interfere." He uttered defiantly.

The Sorcerer glared at the other, "You have no right to talk back to the King that way."

Seto smirked. "Ah, I was addressing my cousin, not you. Do you forget that though we may both be Atem's Guardians, I am still above you. You are the one without rights here, Mahado." He seethed.

Mahado clenched his fists. Atem turned to completely face his cousin. "Now listen Seto, I will not have you speak to my friend in such a manner. Family or not, I will not tolerate the disrespect of him or anyone in my Kingdom. This destruction is a far cry from simple sparring - it is unacceptable. If you were anyone else, I would discipline you. As it is," Seto turned on his heel and headed for the door, "I'm still talking to you Seto."

"I'm done listening to you, My Lord. I know what you are to say. Fine. I apologize for striving to prove why Mahado is unfitting of the title of Guardian. I believe such honorable titles should be earned not given. But if it pleases you, for the moment I will let it go." He left the two behind and exited the room.

Atem sighed heavily and made his way to the few chairs and tables left standing. "What a pain he is." He mumbled to himself.

Mahado sighed and accompanied the other. "My Lord, I understand that he is your cousin. But is it really wise to allow a man like that the freedom and power he's received? The way he speaks is just short of heretic, are you not afraid of betrayal?" He questioned as he picked up his book.

The King smiled warmly at his friend. "Betrayal? No. He says a lot of foul things, but when it comes down to it, there perhaps isn't anyone that loves this City, this Land more than he." The sorcerer still seemed unsure. The King laughed lightly. "You and him are the only two I trust in this land completely with my life. I know you can't understand it Mahado, but Seto's loyalty is sincere."

The sorcerer sighed. "Yes, My Lord. Forgive my insolence."

He nodded softly. "Now then, we must get someone to clean up the mess you and Seto created." He smirked in amusement before adding, "As flashy as it is, I do not take to my floor being on fire."

Mahado sweat dropped as he eyed the damage in its entirety, "Ah uh…. Right. My apologies once more."


	2. Subordinates And Family

**Here's chapter two! I really hope I can keep the characters pretty true to their personalities. To be honest, I don't know much about Mana and Mahado. I'm still watching the series through. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this story: Erase The Shadow.**

**~Heart of Deep Affliction~**

**II. Subordinates & Family**

A cool woodland rich with maze-like trails and animal chatter, Prince Ryou felt at peace as he walked beside his white mare, Orchid. He could tell she enjoyed the quietness of the wood as well. A gentle breeze blew around causing a soft whistling sound. "We should take a stroll here once we've met with the Lord of this Land." He said aloud. He spun around and noticed that his retainers were being very quiet. While not odd for Ishizu to be silent, his trusted right hand man and companions were usually boisterous. "Katsuya is something wrong?" He asked as he noted the grim expression on the taller teen's face. "You look distressed."

The blond haired warrior sighed heavily. "Yeah, it really isn't a surprise that this place has been an enemy of Whildern for decades - even longer I know. Are you so sure we should just be droppin' in on their front doors and asking to meet with their King? It just seems kinda…I dunno, dangerous." He gripped his sheathed sword tightly on edge. His eyes searched about as he got the unpleasant feeling of being watched.

The brunette-haired girl with blue eyes glared at her long-time friend, "Jounouchi you idiot. Think before saying that kind of stuff out loud." She hissed. "Prince Ryou you don't have to answer that."

Ryou halted his step, his horse stopped as well. "It's alright Anzu. I don't mind. I know you and Honda are probably wondering the same." His eyes relayed a somber desperate gleam despite his efforts of maintaining a smile, "Mm. It is rather foolish to do such a thing. The chances of them hearing us out - letting us into the city at that is a long shot I know... but I…" He turned around and continued walking after a long pause.

The warrior gave a quizzical expression and murmured under his breath, "But..?" Anzu felt a little guilty for allowing a touchy subject to be brought up and Honda, the fellow warrior of Jounouchi's remained silent as he didn't want to make the situation even worse.

Ishizu, the oldest amongst the group, came beside them and sighed. "But we don't have much choice. Our own allies are ignoring us since we lost not only our Lordship but our army as well. None of the other Nations are paying us much attention since that heretic Prince has threatened an all out war on any who oppose him." She explained in a whispered tone. "Whildern had the strongest military so it isn't a surprise everyone is afraid of an all out attack against them. From what the rumors say, his army has only grown and improved." With this her face became somber relaying a deeper problem.

Jounouchi shook his head softly. "But why on earth would we come here? Of all the Nations to turn to, Denzenar has always clashed and raged war with Whildern in the past even I know that much."

"Prince Ryou believes that since Denzenar was willing to arrange a truce once before, that they would be willing to do so again. Besides, before enlisting you and your friends, we had already tried to appeal to some Nations Whildern was allied with to no avail. It's a risky bet, they could kill us on the spot - it isn't like we have a Kingdom that can retaliate. But if it works, it would gain us a fighting chance against Bakura. Also, it benefits Denzenar as well."

Anzu seemed a bit confused. "How so?"

"Denzenar's previous King was known as a tyrant that didn't foster friendship with other Nations, in fact, he became feared and detested by many Lands. The fact that he offered an end to fighting with Whildern and urged a treaty was a shock to all. However the day our King had planned to travel to this Land to sign the Treaty…"

Jounouchi's glare hardened. "Bakura murdered everyone." He finished. Ishizu nodded.

"Yes. This is why if we can get the current King to take us in, and show the rest of our allies that we aim to rid the world of true evil, they may be inclined to step up and help us. Even if we are teamed up with the Notorious Denzenar, the bonds we shared with everyone should be strong enough to persuade them. At least this is what Prince Ryou is hoping for."

Honda shook his head. "But man what a risky plan. This could seriously turn ugly if they don't hear us out."

Ishizu nodded and gently rolled her fingers across a peculiar gold necklace she wore. "I know. But My Necklace told me to believe in this decision our Prince has made. So I trust this plan of his will succeed." She furthered assured.

The blond nodded slowly. "I guess we gotta go with'em then. Ah wells." He smiled faintly. "If your weird magical necklace happens to be wrong, we will just hafta defeat them all and get the heck out of here." With that the blond sprung forward to walk side by side with their Lord and began speaking of something completely irrelevant. Ryou soon began laughing over the blond's antics. Anzu and Honda shook their heads as they joined the two.

Ishizu shook her head and smiled faintly as well. "My necklace is never wrong." Her right hand touched the golden accessory, "Everything will be alright…" She muttered sternly.

* * *

Mahado sighed heavily as Mana blew up their lab with another failed attempt at a spell. As the smoke cleared he saw her flat on her back covered in black soot. He approached with his clipboard in hand and shook his head in disappointment, though he didn't seem at all surprised by the result. "Are you sure you come from a family of Sorcerer's?" He questioned as he every so often did. She coughed a bit and sat up. "You still haven't grasped a basic fire spell, how are we to continue on to more advanced magic if you can't do this?" His tone was calm but irritated.

"Sorry Master Mahado. But in all fairness I did make the fire appear… it just sort of combusted on itself." She said sheepish as she dusted off the black ash from her hair. "Let me try again Master Mahado. I will get it this time for sure." She promised, and fixated him with a stern glare of determination.

He sighed once more. "No. That is enough for today. That was your fifth attempt. Take home the books and study them properly."

"I do study them." She insisted.

He glared, "Do you really?" _'Then how does she not know it by now?'_ He could feel another headache forming… A reoccurring event when it came time for her lessons.

Mana pouted. "Yes sir, I study hard every single day!"

"Then why can't you do one spell without blowing something up?" He stressed exasperatedly.

"I don't know why Master!" She fidgeted in her place and blushed a little, "I don't think those spells like me, they aren't very fun or nice." She explained. "I think they just don't want to listen to me and are purposely sabotaging me so you'll yell at me."

Mahado wore a very odd expression as his eyebrow twitched at the answer he'd received. Before he could explode on her on how preposterous her response was, her eyes flickered over to the doorway and she smiled warm and bubbly. "Yugi!" She exclaimed and ran to his side.

The Sorcerer blinked profusely as the two exchanged greetings. He walked over and placed his hand on the top of her brown locks, "That's Prince Yugi. Must you be so informal?" He chided. His dark eyes peered over at the small boy, Yugi Mutoh, the younger brother of the King. "Prince Yugi, is there something you needed from us?" Mana puffed her cheeks as Mahado refused to let her go.

Yugi put his hands up and laughed lightly. "No, no, it's quite alright. There isn't any need to address me as Prince. Mahado I have definitely told you this as well. I think of you guys as my friends." He insisted with a sincere smile. "I just came by to tell you that your shipment from Sky Veil has arrived and my brother would like for you to come have tea with us."

"Oh? It came sooner than I had thought it would. This is great news," He smirked. _Next time I will definitely put Seto in his place once I've referred to those new books._ He thought to himself. He knew having another 'sparring match' with the knight like the last one was out of the question. But… "There are some new spells that were being tested from one of my colleagues currently based in Sky Veil."

Mana's eyes went sparkly, "Master Mahado, that is so amazing. You just get cooler and cooler." She beamed, "So can you teach me some of those spells? I'm very interested in learning the ultra powerful ones just like you." She pleaded.

His eyes turned to her and narrowed in a hold that relayed just how ridiculous he thought her question to be. "Why don't you try learning a fire spell first? You have a long way before being anywhere near the level of becoming even a basic Sorcerer." She pouted. His eyes turned back to Yugi who laughed light at the two bickering back and forth. "Oh right, you said to have tea with you and the King? I would be honored."

Mana smiled, "Oooh can I come to?"

Yugi was about to speak but Mahado cut in, "You cannot." She appeared crushed by the cold rejection. "You need to clean up the mess you made here." She started to protest, "No buts. This room better be soot-free by this evening." He opened the door for Yugi and let the Prince out first. Yugi seemed a bit sympathetic to the apprentice sorcerer but understood it was for her own good.

* * *

The blue-eyed knight Seto sat at his balcony table and sipped his tea solemnly as his younger fifteen year old brother went on about his latest crush. "Seto are you even listening to me?" He asked in a pout as he picked up his own cup. A light breeze carried through, his raven-colored locks swayed slightly.

Seto peered over at him with a very disinterested gaze. "I stopped listening to you about ten minutes ago. Mokuba, you just noticed?" He questioned in slight disbelief.

The younger choked on his tea a little, he took a minute to calm his sudden coughs. "Yeesh, cold as ever aren't ya?" He sighed. "Are you still brooding over the King interrupting your battle with Mahado?" He teased.

The Knight's eye twitched slightly but he fixed his brother with a stern glare, "I know the outcome of that match. Mahado's one of the 'Greatest Sorcerer's in the World' but in a fight between himself and I, there is no contest. An insignificant fool like him whom earned his title by being friends with Atem would never be a match for me. I don't 'brood' over petty things like him." He corrected. "But this silly crush you have is trivial and pointless to care about, you'll just replace this girl with another next week." He smirked and took another drink of tea. "You're a bit of a flake that way." He teased.

Mokuba shook his head. "Ah Seto, none of what you said is really nice, y'know. Haven't seen you in nearly three months I'd think you'd be a little kinder to me" He crossed his arms and slumped his shoulders, "I don't think you should be so cold towards Mahado, the guy isn't that bad. But more importantly, I don't change my interest in girls that often." His face reddened in embarrassment. The thought that his own brother saw him as some flake that couldn't make up his mind was bothersome. "This girl is special. I know it." He insisted.

The knight shook his head. "Hn. As special as the last three, right?" Part of him regretted saying anything about it in the first place as now Mokuba had decided to go on a large rant excusing him of his previous change of hearts.

Several minutes later the two were interrupted by a young man clad in dark blue ninja gear, his hair a bright green with severe eyes. He bowed before them as he remained perfectly balanced amongst the balcony rail. Mokuba's expression brightened instantly as he eyed their servant. "Noah, it's been a while. How are you?" He asked sincerely.

The male allowed a bit of gentleness to gleam in his eyes but reverted quick to an emotionless countenance. Seto put down his cup but didn't turn to face the new arrival. "Has something happened?" He asked.

"Yes sir. The Prince of the fallen Whildern has entered our lands with four retainers. It appears their destination is the Castle, from what I've gathered, they aim to speak with King Atem, sir." He informed.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Eh? You mean Prince Bakura?! He wants to come here?" He questioned in disbelief. "That's crazy! Why would he even attempt to show up after burning down his own -" He was cut off by his older brother, whom stood to his feet and held a very stern glare. "Seto?"

The knight's eyes hid behind shut lids. "Prince Bakura, the traitor that held the loyalty of his army and decimated those who didn't believe in his homicidal takeover of the world - including his own parents, the King and Queen of Whildern." His eyes opened once again, "Only a handful of people loyal to the King and Queen survived- including Prince Ryou, the twin brother of Bakura. With Whildern destroyed and himself mentally and physically crushed he had gone into hiding and disappeared from the world."

Mokuba blinked profusely before he caught on. "Oh so… The one that Noah's referring to is Prince Ryou…" The raven-haired male had heard vaguely the horrible tragedy that befell one of their greatest rival Nations but didn't realize how much he didn't know. He admittedly felt sympathy for this 'Prince Ryou', "To have your own brother kill everyone around you and be so helpless…" He muttered quietly.

The brunet sighed, "Don't be so sentimental, Mokuba. It was the naivety and the sentimental hesitations of Whildern's Lordship that lead to their very ruin. This fallen Prince has some nerve to come dirtying our lands with his plight." He spoke with icy tone as he sauntered back into his room and headed for the door.

"Seto…"


	3. Tea and Cookies

_**Yay my first review! Thanks so much! If you have any requests for pairings I'll be glad to ATTEMPT a one-shot or something. :D **_

_**Uhm I also mention in this chapter that Atem is older than Seto, when I say that I mean by several months, not years. Also Mahado is two years older than Seto. Just to clarify lol. Wells... Hope you enjoy!**_

**~The Grumblings of Overcoming One's Pride~**

**Erase The Shadow**

**III. Tea and Cookies**

A large room painted a sky blue, ornamented with white and green décor. Large double door balcony that overlooked a vast garden - this was the King's personal tea room. King Atem, his younger brother Prince Yugi and their close friend and Guardian, Mahado sat 'round a humble table enjoying tea and a wide assortment of cookies and pastries. "That's fantastic Mahado! I didn't realize how far your research had gone. I bet your friend was very excited about that!" Yugi chimed.

Atem nodded. "Yes it really is impressive." A mischievous glint sparkled in the King's eyes. "Speaking of learning new spells. How are your lessons with Mana turning out? I saw her reading a great deal of books in the library the other day. She told me you had instructed her to read each one thoroughly, twice." He chuckled. "Quite the strict teacher aren't you?"

Mahado sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know where to begin with that girl. She claims to study but hasn't successfully completed anything I've taught her. She doesn't seem to get it at all." He chided under his breath. Prince Yugi frowned, he knew Mahado was right. Mana had once told him she was having such a hard time keeping up with her teacher. "Honestly I don't know what to do with her." He muttered again tiredly. The Sorcerer lifted his cup and took a long sip.

Yugi made to speak, but Atemu started. "Now now my friend. I know she's a handful but her heart is in the right place. If you saw how hard she was studying, you'd know she doesn't mess around. She was still there long after I left." He assured him. "Some people just require more time than others." He added.

The Sorcerer nodded, "Yes I am aware of that. But, six months have past and she hasn't improved much at all. Reading the books over and over again is pointless if she can't understand what its telling her."

Atem drank some more tea. "If it's a matter of comprehension," He put his cup down. "It is your responsibility as teacher to help her understand, is it not?" Atem, much to Mahado's dismay, said something all too true. A failing student ultimately is the fault of the teacher, as it's been said many times.

Mahado frowned. "My Lord, I know this. But how does one teach a student that makes up random excuses and doesn't understand anything you say?" He asked and took another drink.

Yugi put his cup down and took a deep breath. "Uhm… Mahado, I know this might sound crazy but have you tried asking Seto for advice?" It was a miracle the Sorcerer didn't spit out his tea at the other's incredulous question. Atem hid a smirk behind a raised hand as he attempted to hold in laughter. Mahado's expression caused Yugi to feel a bit hesitant and a little regret about bringing the Knights' name up but he exhaled a weighty breath and continued. "I uh… I say this because as I recall, Mokuba was a pretty difficult student too. Every teacher in the Castle couldn't tame his wild-mannered behavior and each one referred him to another. He wouldn't focus on his lessons and seemed to forget everything they taught him."

Atem broke a cookie in half and caught on to what Yugi was getting to. "Right, I forgot about that." Mahado seemed a bit confused. "Mokuba was a real brat back then. Spoiled and did his own thing - Seto was busy in Wyndela at the time, working on establishing trades, but as soon as he returned and heard of this…" That familiar smirk came to view as he chuckled at the memory.

"Yes well…" Yugi smiled, "Seto took what he called a 'vacation' and disappeared with Mokuba to who knows where. When they returned, Mokuba was a completely different person. It had only been two weeks but it was amazing. Seto spoke with the first teacher and had his little brother put back into private lessons."

Mahado seemed a bit uncertain. "I don't understand. Did Mokuba learn anything? What was it that Knight Seto had done?"

Yugi sighed. "No one knows. Mokuba just says that his brother was scary but was the only one that really understood him. If you ask Seto, he just blames the teachers for being incompetent." He laughed. Mahado grimaced at this, Yugi regretted his word choice. "Er, anyway, Mokuba's behavior is much calmer than before, much friendlier and if you ask me, definitely happier."

The Sorcerer nodded slowly. "He's even taken up the role as Knight, just like Seto." He added. _'A spoiled brat with a wild-mischievous behavior? That doesn't sound like the younger brother of Seto to me…'_

Atem smiled over at his younger brother warmly. His gaze turned to the pondering friend of their's, "Mahado, Yugi makes a good point. Mana reminds me a lot of how Mokuba was, the only difference is she actually respects you, whereas Mokuba only cared about his brother back then. You two have a frigid relationship but I know if you asked, he would give some valid insight you could use. He's a lot of things, selfish, harsh, cold but despite all of this, always willing to help someone albeit in his own way." He stated. His eyes fluttered closed as he remembered Yugi telling him those same words years ago. _'You were the one that made me see past all of the darkness in Seto's heart Yugi. Do you remember?' Atem's deep amethyst orbs locked on Yugi's whom smiled in knowing._

Mahado exhaled heavily. _'I don't get it. I don't understand. What is it they see in Seto that makes them sing his praises like so?'_ He shook his mental doubts away. _'No. I shouldn't think like that. After all, I have seen Seto act in kindness before. I knew him as a friend once as well…' _A past Mahado had kept locked away began to surface. It took a lot of will but he forced himself to push them far from his mind. "I…" That past was a time when the Sorcerer learned what heartache and pain truly like for the first time - the loss of family, friends... His Teacher. He breathed a heavy sigh yet again and nodded. "I understand what you're saying. Thank you Prince Yugi, My Lord." He bowed his head slightly. "Right. I will speak with him lat-"

There was a loud slam as the door to Atem's tea room was pushed wide open. The door hitting the wall with a resounding thud. The three flinched in response. "I figured you would be wasting time here. Sorry to spoil your little tea party Atem but there are pressing matters that need attending to." The cool grim voice of none other than the Knight Seto Kaiba carried out cold as ever. His blue eyes seemed to glower at the peaceful atmosphere in frosted hue, "Yugi, you should probably come as well."

Mahado seemed a bit at a loss of words - he was just remembering Kaiba in a much kinder light and then he suddenly barges into the King's private room in a volatile way which held no respect for either of his own cousins at all. But he refrained from stirring up another argument with the other, he was in the presence of his Lords' after all. Atem stood to his feet and fixed the slightly taller brunet with a questioning glare, "What's happened Seto?"

The Knight's arms crossed against his chest and smirked darkly, "Honestly, you haven't noticed? I guess your Foresight is nothing but mere talk after all. How pathetic." He hissed despite his smirk, his eyes relayed no such amusement to be found. "It must be nice to be so disgustingly lax."

Yugi stood as well. "Seto let's not start a needless argument." He pleaded.

"Stay out of this Yugi. It doesn't concern you." He turned on his heel and made for the door but stopped as he set one foot into the hall. "We have company." He threw his gaze over at the King, "The Defeated Prince of Whildern and his meager companions." With that the Knight was gone.

Mahado stood to his feet. "Impossible!" He shouted in disbelief. "He hasn't been seen for years, I thought. What is he doing here?" He asked aloud.

Atem's eyes narrowed. "Let's find out. Mahado, Yugi. Let's go!" The two nodded and followed after. It didn't take them long to catch up to Seto. The four walked in silence, each in their own thoughts. A few minutes later they were on the first floor of the massive Castle. Seto halted his step and spoke with an awaiting servant for a few seconds before waving them off.

"They are in the Chamber of Sight." The Knight fixated a stern gaze on his older cousin. "Atem, he is most likely seeking refuge from the onslaught of his demented brother. I trust that if such a request surfaces, you will not be a fool and attempt to play the pathetic noble hero."

Mahado stepped forward but Atem raised his arm in signal for him to stay back. "I do not know the reasoning for this unexpected arrival but I plan to hear this Fallen Prince out. However, I trust that no matter what decision I make, you, Seto, as one of my Guardian's will abide and follow without protest." He replied sharply.

The brunet-haired male seemed rather pissed but turned back around. "Hmph. We shall see." He muttered and continued to lead. Yugi took a deep breath. Sometimes his brother and cousin really got overheated. The rest of the walk was thick with silence.

Kaiba opened the door and held it open for everyone. The fair-natured Prince Ryou and his companions stood at 'attention' and instantly kneeled as they entered and took their places by the King's throne. The servants left the room, door closing shut behind them. Atem and Yugi sat down at their respective chairs as Mahado and Seto stood on either side of them. "Now then." Atem spoke finally, his words held no sympathetic warmth nor malice. "I will get straight to the point. What brings the Fallen Prince of Whildern to our Kingdom?"

Ryou took a deep breath and stood to his feet. He steeled his will with as much courage as he could, "Lord King of Denzenar, I have a large request to ask of you. Six years ago a Treaty was in process between your Country and my own. However despite an unforeseen tragedy, my... family was unable to make the trip here to sign and make us official allies." Ryou clenched his fists, "As Prince of Whildern, I stand before you seeking the Treaty my late parents wished and longed for fullfilled." He took another deep breath, "Furthermore, I wish for your aide in stopping the betrayer Prince of Whildern, my brother, Bakura, from his fantastical plans of destroying this world." The room went quiet as those words carried throughout.

Jounouchi and Honda were both deeply moved by the other's strong voice. He'd been so soft-spoken and glum as they made to these Lands. Anzu was more saddened to know how much their Lord struggled with those images every day. The mysterious bronze-skinned woman, Ishizu, seemed indifferent and calm.

On the other side of the room however, the mood was anything but quiet. The Knight, seemed unfazed by the request, as if expecting something along those lines. Mahado and Prince Yugi shared similar expressions of surprise and intrigue. Atem remained stone-faced and unreadable as he studied Ryou's soft pale face and deep brown eyes. The room remained quiet for a long time until finally Atem turned to Yugi and whispered something into his ear. "Are you sure, brother?" The King nodded and Prince Yugi stood up and signaled for Seto to follow. _'This is ridiculous. Damn your soft heart, Atem.' _The brunet glowered at his King, knowing exactly what the other was up to, but followed obediently behind his cousin, Yugi.


	4. Let The Tests Begin!

_**~Some Conversations Are Mental~**_

**Erase The Shadow**

**IV. Let The Tests Begin!**

Prince Yugi could feel his cousins' ire piercing holes into his back. He understood Kaiba's concerns. A war wasn't something they needed. "Seto, please don't look so distressed. Atem knows what he's doing." He promised. They walked down the dimly lit stairwell, slowly. A slight chill carried between them - and it wasn't just the brunet's foul mood.

The Knight muttered an inaudible curse under his breath and halted in step. "I doubt that. To go through all of this trouble, he's nothing but an overly sympathetic moron. Yugi, the rabble begging us back there should've been thrown out on the street - or preferably executed for having the audacity of seeking our aide against the problem they created. There is no benefit to dragging our people into a war unrelated to us." He informed and resumed walking. Yugi frowned as the taller passed him.

* * *

Minutes rolled by as the two parties waited for the Prince and the Guardian Knight to return. Ryou sat down on his knees and sighed heavily. He appeared pensive and deeply nervous. The quietness was chilling. He kept up his stoic expression but there was a lurking emptiness that hung over him.

Atem sat on his throne and studied the white-haired teen intently. There was something peculiar about the other that grabbed his attention. The King thought to himself, _'I don't believe him to be lying but there is something off about him. Mn, I don't believe it is anything deceitful. But there is more to him than he is letting on. But what is it?'_ He didn't know what but he was intrigued. His eyes carried over to the small group traveling with the homeless Prince and as silence was not something he enjoyed, decided to feed his curiosity. "Prince of Whildern, who are these retainers of yours?" He asked after eyeing each individually.

Prince Ryou nodded as he stood and turned to his trusted friends. "Yes. Of course." His retainers lined up side by side on cue. "This is Ishizu Ishtar, she has served as Whildern's court Mage since she was fifteen years old. She is also the reason I am alive today." He gave a warm, genuine smile in gratitude to her.

She bowed and smiled slightly. Prince Ryou went to the other three and gestured towards the blond-haired teen, "This is Katsuya Jounouchi, he is a Knight I met shortly after my Kingdom was destroyed. He and his companions, Honda Hiroto, a hardworking blacksmith and Anzu Mazaki, a Mage specializing in healing and medicinal treatments." Ryou glanced at his friends warmly and brought his gaze up at the seated King, with a slight bow he continued, "They are definitely very talented and skilled in their respective fields and would be a great asset, I assure you."His voice was insistent and certain. It was evident the young Prince cared for them dearly.

Atem nodded slowly. "They appear to be fine people. Let us hope their hearts reflect the same openness I see on their faces." He stood to his feet and offered a checkered smile, "Since you have so kindly expressed your intentions and have introduced your retainers, allow me to introduce myself and my Retainers. My name is Atem Mutoh, King of Denzenar. This is my Guardian Mage, Mahado. He is renowned for his knowledge and skill when it comes to the Dark Arts." Ryou nodded and seemed to have heard of the man. Mahado bowed in turn. The King continued. "My younger brother who left moments ago is named Yugi Mutoh and is of course, Prince of Denzenar. The taller man that accompanied my brother, is Guardian Knight Seto Kaiba. He is also of great renown."

"Yes. I have heard many things about both in my travels actually. It is truly an honor to be standing before such esteemed luminaries. I have come to meet many people who have only dreamt of being where I stand right now." Prince Ryou commented in a much more relaxed tone. The Prince seemed quite interested indeed. Atem was taken aback by the sudden burst from the other. 'He seems to really respect the two. It's the first time since I've seen his eyes spark like that since they entered.'

"I do not know if you're aware, but Denzenar is house to several special artifacts known as the Millennium Items. They grant their Chosen Masters immense power. Powers that are beyond any other.." He made his way down the few steps, and approached Prince Ryou, "Now then, let's get to the proposal you have placed on the table. I respect the courage you had to come here, Prince of Whildern. If everything you've told me is true, then I look forward to another conversation with you." Prince Ryou nodded insistently. He couldn't speak as the other was right in front of him and something about the other made his body chill. "I'm sure you understand that I will require a test of you and your companions, before we make a decision. As I stated, if your hearts are true, there will be no problem." At this time, the door was opened and Prince Yugi along with Knight Seto Kaiba reentered the room. "A simple test that will allow us to see into your hearts."

The white haired teen seemed to understand and nodded once again. Atem turned to the returned two and smiled. "My cousin is the Wielder of the Millennium Rod. My brother wields the Millennium Puzzle. Mahado is the Keeper of the Millennium Ring. This is the Millennium Scales." Atem took the Item from Seto and spared a moment to introduce each guest with Yugi and the others. His attention returned to them. "Now then, let me think a moment on how to do this." He eyed the group and started deciding who would test whom.

Knight Seto held the Millennium Rod in his hands tightly. He detested the item as much as he detested the previous wielder of it. It was because of these simpletons that he had to touch it again. No. It wasn't them. His cold blue eyes flickered and glared at the stoic King. All because of his sympathetic cousin, he had to lay eyes and wield this accursed thing. _'Atem. I will be the judge of this test. It is pointless enough that we are even having it, but if you insist, then I will be the one to conduct it.'_ The brunet mentally demanded to the King. It was part of the Millennium Rod's special and terrible power. It had the power of telepathy, controlling minds, as well as destroying them, not to mention a few other just as dangerous abilities.

Atem sighed. _'I understand your frustration Seto. But if I allowed you to be judge of the whole lot, they would be on the execution list. Although, I do respect your opinion-'_

_'Cut the crap, Atem. I don't want to hear about your soft-hearted illness. You and Yugi are always jeopardizing Denzenar with your half-hearted leadership. A leader cannot bow to those lesser than himself, whenever they come begging for scraps. Whildern dug their grave when they allowed a homicidal madman to roam their halls. Let these stragglers climb themselves out.'_

The King turned to glare back at the other. _'What do you think they're attempting to do, Seto? How do you expect them to do so, if everyone turns their back to them? I haven't decided on anything, that is what the purpose of this test is for.'_

Seto's eyes glowered over at the guests, _'Do you expect me to just sit back and watch you guys fall for their sob story?'_

_'I expect you to stop with this childish ranting of yours and understand the situation before judging them so harshly. I can only take so much of your selfish behavior, now sober up before I am forced to remove you from this exercise.'_ He warned, bearing his deep amethysts' eyes into the brunet.

Yugi began to sweat drop. _'Uhm, you guys both need to calm down. Please.'_ The two both brought their attention onto the shorter. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle shone ever slightly. It's power was unique, it had the ability to connect with other items and even intercept. There were also a few other hidden powers of course. _'Listen, you both have some very solid points. Seto please just bear through this. I know you only want to keep our People protected and prevent any danger from coming this way. We understand, but Bakura is a threat to us as it is. Someone like that... It's only a matter of time before he attacks us anyway. And Atem, we are always caving in. Our cousin has a point. They could easily be working WITH his brother for all we know. But that's why we are doing this. By conducting this test, we can learn a lot of valuable information from them, whether their mission is true, or false. Can't you both agree on that?' _The Knight and King were quiet for a long while before sighing in unison. Once more Prince Yugi had diffused a heated argument between the two hot-headed teens. He smiled outwardly._ 'So then, let's save the debate for after we get all the facts we can from them.'_ The two nodded in understanding.

Mahado didn't know what all the silence was for, but he could tell by the pulsing of his Millennium Ring there was an exchange of something going back and forth between his Lord and his fellow Guardian. A sigh escaped his lips as well. _'Seto was probably being unreasonable again.'_ He straightened his stance as Atem cleared his throat.

"Alright. Sorry about that. I was just deciding on the arrangement of this test." Jounouchi's brows furrowed. He didn't seem to understand what the other meant by 'tests'. He wanted to speak up but Ryou didn't seem at all surprised. The blond didn't know anything, personally, about these golden objects the others' were wearing but they looked similar to Ishizu's necklace. And just like her necklace, they made him uneasy and wary. His eyes glanced over to Anzu, who seemed enthralled by the Prince and King. His brow quirked in confusion. He stared over at Honda, but the brunet seemed to be staring off at nothing. Jounouchi rolled his eyes, that wasn't anything unusual. He'd probably be doing the same, if not for the queasy feeling from all the Items in the room. "So then, Mahado shall judge your Mage… Ishizu as well as your Blacksmith Honda." He started.

_'Who are you testing brother?'_ Yugi asked Atem mentally. A long story short, the two siblings had a special ability called 'Mind Link', that allowed them to converse with each other mentally as long as they were in the same room.

_'Who? Yugi I thought that would be obvious. I shall judge Whildern's Prince.'_ He replied certainly.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. _'I don't think that would be the best way of going about this. Do you mind if I reassign you to someone else?'_

Atem wondered briefly if Yugi wanted to test the Prince before them. _'I suppose you have a point. The Prince of Denzenar should just the Prince of Whildern.'_ He conceded.

The King stiffened at Yugi's light chuckle through their Link. _'Oh I'm not testing him!'_

The older brother cringed. _'Wait, Yugi, you don't intend to-'_

Yugi stepped forward and smiled brightly. "I, Prince of Denzenar, shall judge your Healer. My Brother, the King, shall judge your Knight." Yugi paused and approached the other Prince. His smile softened warmly, "Prince Ryou, it takes a lot to stand up to a force as strong as this Bakura that wrecked The Kingdom of Whildern. I admire you for doing so. Unfortunately, accepting you would be declaring war on a force boasting a terrible army. This isn't something you can imagine us doing easily. Which is why, you will be tested by my cousin, Knight Seto. He is the harshest but also the most honest of us here. If he believes in you then I know I can trust you without any doubt whatsoever."

Prince Ryou stared over at the daunting brunet that seemed very intense and angry. He gulped, but nodded slow. "Yugi." Seto started warily, what was Yugi up to? Did he really trust the brunet or was that a bunch of talk? _'What are you thinking? I could just as easily say he is deceiving us and plotting with his brother.'_

Yugi laughed lightly at the brunet, mentally. _'But I know, unless that were true, you wouldn't say that. I know you don't want them here, but you have never been the type to lie about anything. Whether its mean or brutal, you have always told me the truth. I trust you completely Seto, so I know if you test the Prince, you'll do it fairly despite your personal opinion on the matter.'_

The Knight swallowed hard. He hated the way Yugi spoke to him in that irritatingly overly sweet and kind manner. He hated it because by using honeyed words, he could get others do what he wanted. Just like this, after hearing all of that, how could the brunet not do this properly. _'You really are a force to be reckoned with, Yugi.'_

The shorter chuckled once more. _'You're scary, you know that?'_ Atem said to his brother with a heavy exhale.

_'Ah. Seto just said something similar to me.'_ Yugi flashed their guests another warm smile. "Okay, everyone follow us this way and we will take you to separate chambers to conduct this test. Afterwards we shall lead you to a much nicer room where you may relax while he debate on your offer."

The King shook his head. His younger brother really knew how to speak with others. Everyone left the room except for Knight Seto and Prince Ryou. "Alright, Prince. We are heading to the Chamber of Moonlight. This way." He motioned for the other to follow, and the white-haired teen nodded without a word.

They walked through a different door than the others, and continued down a long ominous corridor until finally they came to a much larger set of double doors that had a shining moon-shaped crystal embedded on both doors. The brunet muttered something under his breath and the way was opened. What met the fairer skinned teen's eyes was a stunning royal blue room with gold and light blue coils that spiraled the floor in a cool pattern that as Ryou stared at it in its entirety, could make out the shape of a beautiful blue dragon. His eyes moved above him and he could see the ceiling and even the upper parts of the walls were aligned with stars and many brilliant constellations. "This room is breathtaking." He found himself murmuring in amazement.

"Hm." The proud Knight smirked, somewhat pleased by the compliment. The look of utter excitement irked him, he didn't want a reason to like this peasant after all. He replaced his only-slightly-flattered expression with a stern scowl. "Yes. But now we shall begin your test. I, Seto Kaiba, Master of the Millennium Rod, shall judge you."

Suddenly Ryou's vision went blurry and then black. His thoughts disappeared and finally he was unconscious. The teen fell forward but with the Knights' Magic, he was carefully laid onto a table that erected from the floor. A chair appeared behind the brunet. He sat in it and with the Rod in hand, closed his eyes and entered the other's mind.


End file.
